


you fill up my senses

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [19]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, M/M, Nudity, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wake up together, for the first time -- but far from the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fill up my senses

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: huddling for warmth

When Alex awakens from the blast that, by rights, should have killed him, the first thing he recognizes is a curious warmth.

His eyes flutter open, and he realizes why, and it doesn't make sense.

"Darwin?" He asks, voice cracking.  

Darwin -- because it has to be Darwin, even after twenty years Alex would still recognize him in an instant -- shifts closer, still mostly asleep.

"Darwin?  Are we dead?"  It's the most likely answer -- Darwin exploded, he exploded, and now they're here, wherever _here_  is, together.  Darwin doesn't look a day older than he did that night in sixty-two, either, which is another point in the 'dead' column.

"Nope," Darwin mumbles, eyes still closed.  

This is the point where Alex realizes that they're both very, very naked.

Which, honestly?  Not as big a problem as it would've been twenty years ago.  He's _dealt_  with his bullshit, thank you very much.  

He looks at Darwin, the whole smooth dark curve of him all cuddled up to him, and shrugs his far shoulder.  "Do _you_ know where we are?"

"Nope," Darwin repeats, and finally opens his eyes, looking at him.  

Wherever they are, there's next to no light.  What little light there is seems to reflect in Darwin's dark eyes, and it makes Alex's mouth dry a little.

Darwin looks around.  He frowns.  "Now, don't panic, but I think we're buried alive."

"Great," Alex mutters.

"Well, it's better than being incorporeal for twenty years, I guess."

Alex blinks.  "Wait.  So you're saying --"

"Yeah."

Well, fuck.

"Sorry about that."

Darwin laughs a little and shifts, curling a little closer.  "You're like a space heater, hotshot," he murmurs.  "Kinda like it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  He's blushing, he knows he is.

"Mhmm."

Alex laughs a little, himself.  "C'mon, Darwin.  We gotta find a way outta here."  He pauses.  "And maybe find some clothes, while we're at it."

"Maybe," Darwin murmurs, hand skating the base of Alex's sternum.

If Alex shivers, well, he'll blame it on the chill.


End file.
